A Kel Story (Nettie made the title) :P
by Bridget2
Summary: There's a surprise waiting for some squire. Not a happy one at that. And who is in Kel's room?


**Kel's Story  
**  


Kel was walking through the garden in her dress. She still hadn't changed into her breeches because her stomach was feeling a little queasy and she thought a stroll through the garden would help.   
  
Kel reached a bench and sat down. Her stomach wasn't feeling all that bad now.   
  
" We're goin' in tomorrow. " ordered a hissy voice.   
  
" But why, Rhea? I don't want to hurt anybody. " whined a male voice.   
  
" Well, I don't like her. And I heard he's rich. Immensly rich. " answered the girl's voice.   
  
The girl smoothed her rumpled skirts then continued. " Well, I'm going in tomorrow and it's your job to do it. "   
  
'It' was probably the sound the girl made after. The one were you put a finger across your throat and said " Crrrch ".   
  
Kel gasped. A killing. Someone was going to kill someone.   
  
" What's that? " asked the girl.   
  
" What's what? "   
  
" I heard a noise. "   
  
Kel grabbed her skirts and ran in to the palace. She had to go straight to her room and talk to Neal. As well as the others.   


**  
* * * * *  
**

She went into her room and was grabbed by the shoulders.   
  
Sadly, Kel forgot her Yamani skills and did nothing but try to scream.   
  
"CLMFF!"   
  
Translation: Cleon. But what was he doing in her room?   
  
Dy's Note* thought I'd change the note thing*: Well, at first I thought I'd put this as a RR but then someone accidentally *I'm not mentioning who* put it as a story so I took it. AHH! The 2nd chapter. I'll get it right now.   
  


**Chapter 2  
**  


He raised his eyebrows. A sign of " Shut up, Kel. " She sighed and peeled his fingers away from her face. Her mouth was a little moist. She used her sleeve to wipe it.   
  
Kel glared at him with her hands on her hips. And she slammed the door shut, forgetting the 'rule.' " What are you doing here, Cleon? "   
  
" I was waiting for you, dolt! " he answered in a matter-of-factly voice. " We were supposed to go now. Or have you forgotten? "   
  
She stared at him dumbly. She didn't understand a thing he was saying. At last, " What? "   
  
He shook his head exasperatedly. " Weeeee werrrreee supposeddddd tooooo-"   
  
" Cleon, I'm not stupid! " she interrupted. He was talking too slow. " But hang on. I heard somethin' outside-"   
  
He grabbed her shoulders and steered her out of her room.   
  
" Shouldn't I change for wherever we're going? " she protested. It was a gown. An orange one too. Not one for little picnics or anythin'.   
  
" NO!! We don't have time. And they might catch us 'nhow. "   
  
She whirled around. " Who's they? And where are we going? "   
  
" Just get on the darn horse, and follow me. "   
  


*** * * * ***  


Neal tapped his foot on Kel's door. Moments of silence. Tapped again. He and Kel were supposed to study today for a math test. Tap with his finger, now. Silence. Harder tapping. " Kel, get out. It isn't time to play games! "   
Stillness.   
  
Neal shuddered. It was a little creepy. Kel not being there and all. Like Friday the 13th.   
  
So he left. He had been waiting for a quarter of an hour anyways. And he wasn't going to wait anymore.   
  
On the way he bumped into Faleron and Roald. They were whispering with each other. " Faleron, Roald. "   
  
They smiled oddly, at him. He smiled back. " Do you guys know wher Kel is? "   
  
" Why do you need Kel? " asked Faleron. Neal could see he was dying to laugh.   
  
" Studying you dolt! Now have you seen her or not? Because - shut up, Faleron - I'm having trouble - FALERON - with my ma - Will you SHUT UP? - mathematics? "   
  
Roald jabbed his elbow into Faleron's chest. " Be quiet now, Faleron. " he ordered. He regained composure. Though, Roald hardly ever laughed. Only smiled, it seemed to Neal. " We're not sure where she is. "   
  
He looked suspiciously at Faleron. " I trust you, Roald. But what about Faleron? "   
  
Faleron looked up indignantly. " What about me? I'm one of best friends you have. I am truly disappointed that you don't trust me. " Then, he started giggling again.   
  
" I'm sure, you are. " he answered, dryly and left.  
  
*Noperzz. Haven't started this chapter yet. Third, I mean. If anyone knows a great sad song (that's not Titanic)(You don't know how many people rendered that song to me) please e-mail me. Devonny@joanofarc.co.uk 


End file.
